<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Santa Baby by stylesthebrave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960647">Santa Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesthebrave/pseuds/stylesthebrave'>stylesthebrave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Harry Styles, Feminization, Floor Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Strip Tease, Top Louis Tomlinson, that’s all i think ??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesthebrave/pseuds/stylesthebrave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> There, standing in front of the oh-so-beautiful Christmas tree that the pair had decorated weeks before, was Harry, adorned in all red: knee-high, sparkly socks, and a silk robe with white faux fur lining the neck and sleeve bottoms of the material. A Santa hat sat lopsided on his head, adding a bit of comedic relief to the sexy-slutty-Santa vibe that he had going on, but Louis couldn’t find it in himself to care. The only thing he cared about at this very moment was the sinful sight in front of him. <i></i><br/> <br/>Or, the one where Harry gives Louis a striptease and rides him next to the Christmas tree.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Santa Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Welcome to my first fic on ao3!!</p>
<p>Also, happy holidays!! I don't know how many people in this fandom plan to write fics for the holidays, but here's my contribution with a little Christmas pwp ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree for me </em>
</p>
<p>Louis frowned as he stepped foot into his and Harry’s flat to hear the familiar tune of Christmas music filling the house. He was still cold from the frosty December air outside but he shrugged his coat off nonetheless, feeling a smile creep onto his face as he heard Harry singing along to the song. He’d called Harry when he left the studio, complaining about management and release day frustrations, and really he’d been hoping to be met at the door with a hug and a kiss from his favorite person, but he supposed that sneaking up on his boyfriend could serve as the same serotonin boost that he desperately needed after a long day. </p>
<p>
  <em> Been an awful good girl </em>
</p>
<p>It wouldn’t have been unusual if Harry had just been singing along while doing some housework or cooking dinner, but the house was still, Louis noticed; the only things keeping it from seeming that no one was home were the quiet hum of Harry and Eartha Kitt’s voices singing in time with each other and the low glow of the Christmas lights that littered the house. </p>
<p>
  <em> Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight </em>
</p>
<p>“Haz?” He called, stepping further into the house as the music transitioned into the next verse of the song.</p>
<p>The house was dark, but Louis could still make out the details of the decorations that Harry had spent so much time putting together when they’d first got the house, determined to make their first long-term home perfect. Louis remembered telling him that that was unnecessary, that they were home when they were together, no matter how many decorations there were, but that didn’t mean he appreciated Harry’s hard work any less. </p>
<p>Harry had actually managed to encapsulate their personalities quite expertly, though the two of them were drastically different. There was enough vintage furniture and corner pieces to balance out the modernity of the home itself. The musical influences incorporated throughout ranged from britpop and pop rock to seventies alternative rock, and Louis had no clue how it all worked so perfectly, but it just<em> did.  </em></p>
<p>
  <em> Santa baby, a ‘54 convertible too, light blue </em>
</p>
<p>And, <em> oh. </em>That… that is not what Louis was expecting. </p>
<p>There, standing in front of the oh-so-beautiful Christmas tree that the pair had decorated weeks before, was Harry, adorned in all red: knee-high, sparkly socks, and a silk robe with white faux fur lining the neck and sleeve bottoms of the material. A Santa hat sat lopsided on his head, adding a bit of  comedic relief to the sexy-slutty-Santa vibe that he had going on, but Louis couldn’t find it in himself to care. The only thing he cared about at this very moment was the sinful sight in front of him.</p>
<p>Harry’s eyes lit up when he saw Louis enter, like he’d timed everything perfectly, and like Louis’ mouth hanging agape was just the reaction he’d been expectating. And Louis really shouldn’t have been surprised, because Harry was so particular in every little thing that he did, and this was no exception. Of course Harry had planned this to be perfect for his boy. </p>
<p>
  <em> I’ll wait up for you dear </em>
</p>
<p>Beside him, the fireplace cackled and flared up a bit, effectively providing perfect lighting to the curls that accented the sides of his face. Combined with the white lights of the christmas tree and the absence of any other light source, Harry’s face was lit up with an odd color, but somehow he made it work.</p>
<p>Just like he made everything else work, Louis thought. </p>
<p>
  <em> Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight </em>
</p>
<p>He was making his way over now, a flirty little saunter that had Louis’ mouth watering at the sight. His fingertips gingerly made their way up to the hat on his head and maneuvered it from his own head to Louis’. He purposely placed it crooked on his boyfriend’s head, letting out a breathy giggle and missing the next line of the song.</p>
<p>
  <em> Think of all the fun I’ve missed </em>
</p>
<p>Harry ran his hands down Louis’ neck and let them ghost ever so slightly over his chest before placing his palms right in the center and gently pushing. Louis stumbled, not because there was any force behind Harry’s shove, but because he knew what Harry wanted of him. And who was he to deny?</p>
<p>So he let himself sink calmly into the soft cushion of the sofa that was conveniently placed behind him, willing himself to stay still and not give into the temptation of standing up and ripping Harry’s clothes off himself.</p>
<p>
  <em> Think of all the fellas that I haven’t kissed </em>
</p>
<p>Their voices were blending again now, although Harry’s had died down for the most part as he backed up- as seductively as possible- to provide heavy space between the two of them. </p>
<p>
  <em> Next year, I could be just as good </em>
</p>
<p>A striptease in the Styles-Tomlinson (or, as Louis always argued, the Tomlinson-Styles) household was<em> never </em>unwelcome. Louis’ hope for a hug and kiss as he walked through the door was long gone now, and he couldn’t think of any better way to be welcomed home. </p>
<p>It was funny, in a way, because it seemed that Harry always knew exactly what Louis needed. It was a talent- the eighth wonder of the world, as Louis called it. Some days, like today, he needed a distraction. A reminder that he’s loved in every single way possible, and Harry was willing to go out of his way to put on the most extravagant show for him. Other times, he needed to take his frustrations out. That was when they<em> played, </em> and even though Harry was never one to deny that, it was clear that there was none of that energy in the atmosphere today. And, of course, there were times when he just needed to hold his boy, or <em> be held </em>by his boy. No matter what, Harry always knew, and was more than happy to oblige.</p>
<p>So of course Harry was good, as the song suggested. He was always good, the most perfect person Louis could have ever asked for. </p>
<p>
  <em> If you check off my Christmas list </em>
</p>
<p>And so it began with a small circle of Harry’s hips, and then a bigger one, with his knees bent and an innocent look in his eyes. Louis let out a shaky breath.</p>
<p>
  <em> Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that’s not a lot </em>
</p>
<p>Louis had seen Harry do this on stage before, the way he would spin around with the tiniest circles of his hips, but this, this was so much better than that. This Harry, with such little clothes on, was all his. Of course he knew that Harry’s antics on stage were ultimately to be a tease both to Louis and to the crowd, but he didn’t feel an ounce of selfishness that came with the pride of having <em> this </em>Harry all to himself. </p>
<p>
  <em> Been an angel all year </em>
</p>
<p>Narrowed eyes stared hungrily at Harry as he lifted his hands to the silky robe sash that was tied loosely around his waist, and Louis really should have prepared himself better for this. Harry’s nimble fingers situated themselves around the fabric and pulled gently so that the ends of the sash dropped to his sides and the robe fell open.</p>
<p>If he didn’t know any better, Louis would think that someone stole the breath right out of his lungs. Under the robe, peeking out just cheekily enough for him to get the smallest glimpse, were a pair of cotton panties, red in color with white polka dots decorating them beautifully and a little bow perched right at the top. Obviously they weren’t the sexiest- or most revealing, rather- pair of underwear ever made, but Harry made them work an infinite number of times better than a woman could, in Louis’ opinion. And besides, nothing that Harry could ever dress in got Louis off better than this.</p>
<p>
  <em> Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight </em>
</p>
<p>Harry’s hands kept rising from his waist all the way up to his neck, where he bumped the material of the robe ever so slightly on both sides so that it exposed more of his torso, the width of his butterfly tattoo now on full display. Perfectly in time with the lyrics of the song, he ran his hands down the length of his body, leaning backwards the tiniest bit for dramatic effect. </p>
<p>One of his hands glided right over the cotton material around his hips onto his upper thigh while the other stopped just above it. He let his index finger slide just the slightest bit under the waistband and ran it across horizontally, barely enough to tease Louis but not enough to reveal anything more than he was already showing. </p>
<p>
  <em> Santa honey, one little thing I really need, the deed </em>
</p>
<p>Eye contact, Louis decided, was a devil in disguise. He’d been teased like this before, more times than he could count over the years that they’d been together, but Harry just had this… this <em> thing </em>that made Louis crazy. It was something about the way that Harry puts on this innocent facade in his eyes and holds Louis’ gaze until he feels himself losing control. </p>
<p>A wink. A fucking wink on the word “deed” is what had Louis shifting in his seat, itching for something, anything, to touch Harry in some way, but he knew he wasn’t supposed to. Not yet. </p>
<p>Harry could sense that Louis was getting desperate, a sign that he’d succeeded in his end goal already, but that just made him more eager to keep going and see just how long Louis could hold off. This was going to be fun.</p>
<p>
  <em> To a platinum mine </em>
</p>
<p>The silky material of Harry’s robe, which was already draped off of his shoulders, fell to the floor as he rolled his body once more. Louis allowed himself to take in the view of the boy's exposed body (save for the socks that were wrapped tightly around his legs up to his knees and the pretty, pretty panties that hid his middle), and he thought he could cry out with the need that was taking over him. </p>
<p>To Louis, Harry was perfect. Every little detail, every insecurity, it was all perfect to him, and he wanted Harry to know that more than anything else in the world. He could feel himself becoming drunk from the sight of Harry. The way his stomach poked out just a bit past his nipples (all four of them), his perfect little love handles, the dimples in his cheeks when he showed even the smallest hint of a smile. It was all beautiful. Perfect, perfect, perfect.</p>
<p>
  <em> Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight </em>
</p>
<p>His eyes sparkled as he walked forward again, watching as Louis finally went against his attempts of restraining himself and moved his hand from beside him to the bulge that was pushing against the front of his jeans. Harry didn’t approve of that, though, and tutted as he took both of Louis’s smaller wrists in his hands and tucked them in between the underside of his thighs and the sofa cushions. Louis let out a heavy breath at the thought of not being able to relieve himself, if only the smallest bit, yet. </p>
<p>
  <em> Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex and checks </em>
</p>
<p>This time, instead of keeping enough distance to leave Louis wanting, he swiveled his hips a few last times before looking his boyfriend up and down. Without warning, he swung one of his legs over both of Louis’, positioning himself on his lap so that he was the only thing Louis could see. </p>
<p>Louis let out another strangled breath when he saw the devilish look in his boyfriend’s eyes. Harry definitely was not making this easy, and Louis didn’t know how much longer he could sit and endure the torture of Harry’s sinful hips with his hands pressed under his own legs. </p>
<p>
  <em> Sign your “X” on the line </em>
</p>
<p>The first grind of Harry’s hips had Louis groaning out loud and a smirk growing across Harry’s face. He brought his hands up to rest lightly on Louis’ shoulders, ghosting his fingers in a circle around his nipples as he brought his hands down with the next line of the song. </p>
<p>
  <em> Santa cutie, so hurry down the chimney tonight </em>
</p>
<p>In all fairness, Harry hadn’t intended for his performance to turn into a lap dance, and abandoning previously made plans is something he never liked to do, but he decided he could make an exception for tonight. His plan was working faster than he’d expected, after all, and he was feeling spontaneous, so who could really blame him? He loved getting a rise out of Louis, and he was going to take advantage of getting him desperate this fast. </p>
<p>
  <em> Come and trim my Christmas tree </em>
</p>
<p>He decided he could take a <em> little </em> pity on Louis, though, because he knew that not being able to touch himself <em> or </em>his boyfriend was surely killing him right now. And while that was a sight that Harry would never deny seeing, he wasn’t trying to turn this night into something that it wasn’t supposed to be. </p>
<p>So, as he brought his hands down Louis’ body, he allowed one of them to find its way to the space inbetween Louis’ legs (Harry really wasn’t sure if he was sitting that way because it was natural or because he knew it would cause Harry himself to spread his legs wider on top of him, but either way, he wasn’t going to complain) and rest over the bulge that was so obviously letting itself be seen. Harry palmed Louis over his jeans just long enough for it to give him a bit of relief before he was retracting his hand again, willing himself to ignore the arousal that had been growing between his own legs since this whole ordeal had begun.</p>
<p>
  <em> With some decorations bought at Tiffany’s </em>
</p>
<p>It took everything in Louis’ power not to whine at the loss of Harry’s touch. He was so desperate that his body was practically jerking in anticipation, and he found himself overwhelmed with emotions. He was still shocked from the moment he’d come home to see Harry dressed in clothes he had never seen before, he was desperate with the need to touch <em> something </em>(whether it was Harry or himself), and he was tired from a long day at the studio, though that was the furthest thing from the front of his mind at the moment. </p>
<p>He really wasn't sure how he was managing to keep his cool with all of the teasing he was falling subject to, but he convinced himself that it was because nothing ever calmed him down quite like Harry did.</p>
<p>
  <em> I really do believe in you </em>
</p>
<p>Harry’s hand was trailing down Louis’ arm now, gently tugging when he got to his wrist, where he had managed to keep it under his leg the whole time. Harry had to admit, Louis was doing a lot better than he thought he would considering how much he was struggling. </p>
<p>
  <em> Let’s see if you believe in me </em>
</p>
<p>With a little help from the man underneath him, Harry managed to free Louis’ hand and rest it in his own, as careful as ever, like he was scared Louis would break if he held his hand too hard. He made sure to keep his eyes locked on Louis’ as he brought their hands closer to his face, planting the gentlest of kisses to the back of Louis’ knuckles. </p>
<p>It was a moment of tenderness in a sea of relentless teasing. Their sex life was anything but boring, and it needed to be there to distinguish the difference in reminding Louis that he’s loved and establishing a power dynamic. Tonight, there was none of the latter; they were equals, boyfriends, who, above all else, were dangerously in love. </p>
<p>Again, Louis had no clue how Harry was able to read him and set the mood so <em> easily </em>, but now was not the time to psychoanalyze the way that his boyfriend's mind worked. </p>
<p>
  <em> Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring </em>
</p>
<p>Harry’s other hand, which had risen above his head at some point (Louis would probably know when this had happened if he hadn’t been so focused on the few seconds of pleasure and tenderness he had been allowed), was being dragged down his own face now, which was a much more sexy sight than any had any right to be, with a cheeky little wiggle of the fingers on the word “ring,” which made Louis’ heart flutter.</p>
<p>
  <em> I don’t mean on the phone </em>
</p>
<p>Confusion was added to the list of Louis’ current feelings when Harry lifted himself up, pulling Louis from the cushion with him. The lapdance, too, had been more short-lived than Harry had meant for it to be, but the song was coming to a close, and at this point, the idea of having a clear plan had gone flying out the window. </p>
<p>Harry sauntered backwards with a tightened grip on Louis’ hand, the older man following along with furrowed eyebrows and a quickened heartbeat. </p>
<p>
  <em> Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight </em>
</p>
<p>There was a genuine smile on both men’s faces now, a lighthearted moment of pure fondness as Harry rolled his shoulders one at a time, still dragging Louis along to the Christmas tree just as slowly as before. Louis couldn’t help it when he chuckled aloud, eliciting a tiny little giggle from between the mounds of curly hair in front of him. </p>
<p>
  <em> Hurry down the chimney tonight </em>
</p>
<p>Louis understood now. He finally understood what was happening as he allowed himself to sink onto the floor next to the Christmas tree, still being led just the slightest bit by Harry, who was already on his knees in front of him. Normally, that would be a tempting sight in and of itself, but Louis had had enough teasing for the night, and he didn’t even want that right now.</p>
<p>
  <em> Hurry, tonight </em>
</p>
<p>The song began to fade out, just in time for another slow, sultry Christmas song to start up, clearly a playlist that Harry had expertly compiled together. But Louis couldn’t focus on any of that as he and Harry found themselves situated on the floor, arms tangled together and lips, at long last, clashing together in a pool of passion, lust, and above all else, love.</p>
<p>Somehow, Harry ended up with his back pressed against the hardwood floors beneath them with Louis on top of him, rutting their hips together as they kissed. It was nice, Harry would admit that much, but it wasn’t what he had planned, and for once tonight, he was going to rectify the situation. But first he had to get rid of the clothes that were keeping both of them from doing what they really wanted to.</p>
<p>He brought his hands from resting on Louis’ chest down to the bottom hem of his shirt, toying with it and savoring the taste of Louis’ mouth for a moment before breaking the kiss and rolling the shirt off his head. Instantly, Harry moved his hands to the button of Louis’ jeans, clearly just as desperate as he had managed to make his counterpart.Together, they managed to get Louis’ shoes and jeans off, leaving him in nothing but his boxers, loose around the thighs and stretched tight where his bulge was begging for attention.</p>
<p>“Baby,” Louis muttered, connecting their lips once more, now that they were equally unclothed- well, except for Harry’s socks, but Louis had a feeling that those weren’t coming off anytime soon anyway. </p>
<p>Harry allowed Louis to take over the kiss for a few moments, their tongues sloppily clashing together in the least romantic way possible, but neither of them would change it in the heat of the moment. After a while, Harry started to get impatient, and a whine escaped his lips, making Louis pull back gently.</p>
<p>“Okay, love,” he whispered, letting his hands find the waistband of Harry’s- pretty, pretty- panties and pulling them down gingerly. “You need me to prep you?”</p>
<p>Harry nodded frantically. “Didn’t have time earlier,’cause I was trying to look pretty for you.” </p>
<p>“Oh, baby.” Louis leaned down for yet another kiss. “You always look pretty for me. So, so beautiful. All the time.”</p>
<p>Really, Harry would have smiled and basked in the compliments (he had a bit of a praise kink, but that wasn’t important right now), but he was too focused on trying to get Louis in him as soon as possible. Besides, he still had his plan to take care of, and he’d be damned if that thought left the front of his mind at any point tonight.</p>
<p>“Lube,” Harry breathed needily. </p>
<p>“I know, I know, let me go-” </p>
<p>Louis was just starting to push himself up from the floor, ready to go rummage around the top drawer of their nightstand, when Harry grabbed his arm.</p>
<p>“No!” Harry said, wide-eyed and a little too quickly. “Have it. On the coffee table.”</p>
<p>Of course he did. Of course Harry had thought that far ahead, and Louis couldn’t believe he’d lost hope that Harry hadn’t had <em> every single little detail </em>planned out. He always did. Instead of expressing those thoughts, though, Louis settled for smiling fondly down at his boy. “Right. Sorry, baby.”</p>
<p>He reached over for the bottle of clear liquid, which had apparently been knocked over at some point or another, and returned to Harry as quickly as possible. Louis was on his knees now, with Harry on his back, long legs splayed out in both directions shamelessly. There’s nothing to be ashamed of anyway, Louis thought. Every single part of Harry was otherworldly. </p>
<p>Louis slicked up his fingers quickly, leaning down to connect their lips once more. Harry moaned, instinctively wrapping his legs around Louis’ back as one finger sunk into him slowly. </p>
<p>“God,” Louis all but groaned. “You’re so tight. Thought I fucked you yesterday?”</p>
<p>Sometimes they said things like this to add to the scene, but today it came out as more of a joke, so Harry chuckled accordingly, until his breath hitched in his throat. It wasn’t a hard job for Louis to find the spot that got that reaction from Harry every time, a benefit of being with the love of his life for the better part of ten years. </p>
<p>Louis wasn’t willing to give Harry quite that much pleasure yet, though, so he hits it head on once and then doesn’t so much as let his fingertip come near it again. He could see just how needy his antics were making Harry, and what a sight that was to see, honestly. Louis didn’t think he would ever get tired of seeing, feeling, hearing Harry like this, no matter how many times they had sex.</p>
<p>“Lou,” Harry whined again, “More.”</p>
<p>So he gives in, because, at the end of the day, he can’t deny his boy too much. </p>
<p>“Jesus Christ.” Louis reaches up to palm himself through his pants again to relieve the tension even the slightest bit. He sees the smile creeping onto Harry’s face before he can begin to prepare himself for whatever ridiculous comment he has coming his way.</p>
<p>“I don’t think Jesus Christ would approve of anything we’re doing right now, Lou,” Harry says breathlessly, clearly trying to hold in the urge to laugh at his own joke.</p>
<p>Louis rolls his eyes playfully, not stopping the smile that etches itself onto his mouth. “Cheeky, cheeky,” he mutters, expertly sliding in a third finger at just the right moment to make Harry gasp and erase the smirk from his gorgeous cheeks. </p>
<p>Harry writhes between Louis and the floor, only allowing his boyfriend to pump his fingers in and out a few times before choking out, “Ready. I’m ready, Lou.”</p>
<p>“You sure?” Louis asked, a single eyebrow raised. “You don’t think I should tease you like you teased me earlier?” </p>
<p>Harry whimpers, even though he knows Louis wasn’t going to do anything of the sort. Not tonight, anyway.</p>
<p>“Shh, love. I’m only joking.”</p>
<p>And this was Harry’s shining moment to carry out the rest of his plan. Part of him wanted to complain at the loss of Louis’ fingers, but the part of him that had been waiting for this moment all day overpowered that.</p>
<p>He jumped into action the moment that Louis backed up to rid himself of his boxers, sitting up and grabbing hold of Louis’ shoulders. There was no time for protests as Harry managed to swing them around, lowering Louis down gently so that his back was on the floor where Harry’s had been only seconds before. It was wet, just the slightest bit, with what Louis was going to assume was Harry’s sweat, on account of the fireplace next to them.</p>
<p>By now, Louis had figured out what was happening, the mere thought of Harry riding him right next to the perfectly wrapped presents (all the younger’s doing; Louis couldn’t wrap a present to save his life even though Harry tries to teach him every year) so sinful that he thought he might come on the spot. Harry didn’t give Louis time for that, though, as he was swinging his legs over once again, taking Louis’ cock in his hands and slicking it up with the lube that he had managed to get on his fingers amidst Louis’ realization.</p>
<p>Louis moaned as Harry wrapped his hand around his length firmly, moving his hand to jerk him off just the slightest bit before the real fun began. Up until this point, he had been relatively quiet, something that had proven to be a difficult task for the man since the earliest days that they had been together. Harry never minded, though, always making the most of his simultaneously angelic and devilish noises. </p>
<p>The moment was cut shorter than Louis would have liked, Harry’s need taking over as he positioned himself over Louis’ cock, sinking down slowly, teasingly. Both men moaned out in pleasure as Harry sunk all the way down, the underside of his ass coming into contact with Louis’ hips. He raised up the smallest bit before lowering himself all the way down once again. </p>
<p>“Fuck, baby,” Louis slurred, although he wasn’t drunk on anything but the sight of the love of his life. “Feel so good. So tight. Fuck.”</p>
<p>“Lou.” Harry was picking up his pace now, getting used to the stretch. His fingernails were digging into the skin of both of Louis’ thighs behind his own body. It would have been painful if Louis’ mind wasn’t so preoccupied. </p>
<p>Louis lifted himself up onto his forearms, watching as Harry’s curls bounced to the rhythm of skin slapping against skin, although he almost fell back to the floor when Harry started circling his hips on top of him, obviously searching for his own prostate. Louis knew that he could find it much faster than it was taking Harry, seeing as he couldn’t aim Louis’ dick as well as the man himself could, but he had to admit that it was amusing to watch. </p>
<p>It became obvious when Harry found it, his mouth falling open in ecstasy and a plethora of sounds tumbling out from between his pretty lips. If Louis could just reach up and touch Harry to the same rhythm, he knew it wouldn’t be long before he’d come, inevitably lurching Louis’ orgasm to take place that much sooner. And that was exactly the reason he held off on touching Harry yet. </p>
<p>“There you go,” he hummed instead, with an involuntary jerk of his hips, signaling that his orgasm was approaching faster than he’d intended anyway. He blamed it on Harry’s relentless teasing from before and a day of pent up tension begging to be released. </p>
<p>The heat of the fireplace was really starting to kick in now, sweat clearly rolling down Harry’s forehead, wetting the tips of his curls and making him that much more of a godly sight. Louis was sweating, too, although he wasn’t the one doing all of the work right now. In this very moment, Louis considered himself the luckiest man alive.</p>
<p>So maybe he couldn’t help but give Harry the pleasure of his hand in addition to the increasing pace that he had set for himself. He didn’t touch him at the same speed that Harry was bouncing, instead opting for slow, gentle strokes to simultaneously rile Harry up more and savor the moment for a bit longer. Harry wasn’t moving his hips as fast as they both knew he could, either, and Louis was starting to think that this would be the height of their night.</p>
<p>He was okay with that, really. He didn’t need anything super intense, especially not right now, as long as he got to cherish every moment that he possibly could. </p>
<p>It was always easy to tell when Harry was getting close, even more so when he was riding, because his movements would get sloppier, his little sounds of pleasure would become more incoherent, and sometimes, when he’d been going for an especially long time, his legs would start to shake, the milky skin of his thighs capturing Louis’ undivided attention every single time. And even though his sock-clad legs weren’t quite shaking yet, today was no different, and Louis could practically breathe in the desperation that Harry was radiating like it was cigarette smoke.</p>
<p>“You close, baby?” Louis asked as tenderly as he could muster through his broken breaths.</p>
<p>Harry moaned in response, managing to nod his head, making his curls bounce even faster than they were before. It was kind of adorable, although Louis didn’t think any of the events taking place tonight could be justly described as “adorable.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” he continued, understanding Harry’s nonverbal answer. “I’m so close, baby. You got me so close. Just a little- more,<em> oh.” </em></p>
<p>Clearly driven by Louis’ praise, Harry sped up, still working his hips in exactly the way that would give Louis the most promising and satisfying orgasm. Another perk of having known someone's body for so long, he supposes. </p>
<p>Harry comes first, having rubbed against his prostate in all the right places in an attempt to get Louis to come. He wanted to be angry at himself because he hadn’t been able to last long enough to work Louis over the edge just the way he wanted, but by the time he was coming down from his climax, Louis was coming, too, from the mere sight of Harry hitting his release. Louis thinks that Harry should be proud of his ability to make him come just from the faces and noises he makes, and he’s sure that he’s told him that a million times over, but he still makes a mental note to remind him of that fact nonetheless. </p>
<p>Harry raises himself off of Louis’ softening cock tenderly, careful not to hurt either of them in their sensitive states. They were both feeling like Jell-O by the time Harry collapsed next to Louis, the heat of the fireplace making them more uncomfortable than usual, but still creating a nice aura when combined with the Christmas-y scene beside them.</p>
<p>They breathed heavily as they laid in each other’s arms, staring with the utmost adoration in their eyes. Louis just now became aware of the Christmas music that was still playing in the room, mentally rolling his eyes at the thought that he would no longer be able to hear the song <em> Santa Baby </em> on the radio without thinking about today. Those were thoughts that were definitely <em> not </em>meant for Christmas, but alas, that didn’t make a difference. </p>
<p>“I’m disappointed,” Harry spoke after a few minutes. Louis tilted his head back just enough to raise an eyebrow in confusion. “You didn’t laugh at my joke.”</p>
<p>Louis rolled his eyes, because of course that’s what his boyfriend was worried about right now. “It was a horrible joke. I smiled.”</p>
<p>“It was a <em> great </em>joke,” Harry countered. “You loved it.”</p>
<p>“I refuse to laugh at anything you say while I’m two fingers deep in your ass, Harold.”</p>
<p>Harry snorted. “Well, you love <em> me, </em>anyway. And besides, giggly sex is the best sex.”</p>
<p>Whether Harry meant that last statement or he was using it to make a point was a topic of conversation that would have to wait, because Louis didn’t plan on addressing that at the moment. Instead, he responded with a fond, “Yeah. Yeah I do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think (please be gentle)! And come find me on tumblr @stylesthebrave!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>